Besos a porrón meme
by Chia Moon
Summary: Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos! (Sasusaku, NaruHina a porrón)
1. Besos I SS

**Título **Besos.

**Pareja **SasuSaku

**Autora **Chia S.r

**Resumen: **Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos!

**Explicación fuerte **En Imaginación Fanfiction (Face)

**Comienzo ** 2014

**Otra versión en **Prince of tennis.

**Disclaimer **Naruto no pertenece es de su respectivo autor. Cualquier parecido con alguna historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Beso I:** Pelo.

* * *

Sasuke siempre solía ir detrás de ella. Era algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido ella la que observaba su espalda antes, viendo cómo iba creciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, dándose cuenta de que si se detenía un solo momento le perdería. Por aquel entonces ella era tan solo una niña. Luego una torpe chica en medio de crecimiento de la adolescencia.

Pero ahora eran jóvenes adultos con dieciocho años.

A los dieciséis fue cuando él cambió. De ir delante, respondiendo con cortas frases o monosílabos a Naruto y mirar de reojo hacia ella, como si se asegurase que no la perdía de vista, pasó a colocarse detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y dando pasos fuertes para que ella fuera consciente de que estaba ahí.

Ella siempre caminaba junto a Kakashi o Naruto alternadamente, intercambiando frases tontas, cotilleos o rumores de algo que hubiera pasado ese día. O quizás simplemente del trabajo. Nunca se atrevería a contarles abiertamente a los otros dos que el chico que iba detrás de ella le había susurrado alguna que otra frase que comenzó con una relación, aunque se moría de ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, todo fuera dicho.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan. — habló Naruto levantando la mano como despedida. — nosotros nos marchamos. Que yo tengo una cita con Hinata.

Sakura levantó la mano también como despedida y sonrió divertida al imaginarse qué cara pondría Hinata cuando le dijera que su chico no se cortaba un pelo procesar que tenía citas con ella.

—Teme. — saludó por último antes que Kakashi y él se marcharan por otra calle distinta a la suya.

Entonces, ella se volvía para asegurarse de que él continuara ahí y caminaba, con él ya más cerca, pegado a su espalda. Solía acompañarla hasta su casa antes de marcharse con un simple gesto. Aunque se moría de ganas de apretarlo en sus brazos, Sakura sabía que debía de esperar. Su novio era algo… difícil.

Sin embargo, fue una sorpresa cuando al llegar a su casa él la retuvo antes de que entrara. No fue de una forma brusca, ni agarrándola o hablándola. Simplemente había levantado su cabello y con una ternura que no esperaba en él, besó sus cabellos. Sakura abrió los ojos de par y quiso girarse, pero con un ágil movimiento él la empujó con cuidado al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir él ya había desaparecido.

Con una sonrisa tonta, de esas que se pone en tu rostro sin que te des cuenta cuando estás enamorada, volvió a cerrar y se prometió a sí misma que, si los resultados de caminar delante de él eran como estos, caminaría cada día por delante de él.

* * *

**N/a**

¡Comienza un meme de besos escrito!


	2. Besos I NH

**Título **Besos.

**Pareja **SasuSaku

**Autora **Chia S.r

**Resumen: **Besitos sin querer, besitos queriendo. Muchos besos. Besos sexys, besos amables. Besos extraños. ¡Un gran meme de besos!

**Explicación fuerte **En Imaginación Fanfiction (Face)

**Comienzo ** 2014

**Otra versión en **Prince of tennis.

**Disclaimer **Naruto no pertenece es de su respectivo autor. Cualquier parecido con alguna historia es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**Beso I:** Pelo.

* * *

Naruto no cesaba de observarlo. Era algo maravilloso y que olía terriblemente bien. Siempre moviéndose al compás de los pasos de la chica, acariciando las puntas sus caderas y espalda. Moviéndose como si estuviera ahí justo para entretenerle.

Hinata a veces tenía la manía de llevarse algunos mechones a los dedos y jugar con ellos distraídamente, revisarse en las vitrinas o en los espejos que estuviera en su sitio, aunque él estaba seguro de que hasta despeinada estaría hermosa.

Y él quería enterrar sus dedos en esa masa de cabellos, probar qué suaves eran y si olían tan bien de cerca como de lejos. Pero temía que Hinata terminara asustada de su atrevimiento, que le atestara una buena torta y saliera corriendo tomándolo por un pervertido. No. Ahora que Hinata era su novia no se la iba a jugar con tonterías. Porque aunque se muriera de ganas, la paciencia, aunque no fuera su fuerte, debía de ser su prioridad con ella. No podía dejarse llevar así como así por sus fuertes instintos.

—Naruto-kun, mira.

Siguió la seña de la joven y vislumbró la cumbre más alta de la ciudad. Aquel lugar siempre solía estar ocupado por alguna parejita que se sentaba a darse arrumacos. Hinata le había comentado que aquel era el mejor lugar para tener buenas vistas. Quizás por eso, señalaba el lugar al cerciorarse de que no hubiera n/adie por los alrededores.

—Vamos, Hinata-chan. — animó aferrándola de la mano.

Hinata le siguió tras suspirar con sorpresa y reír. Tomados de las manos observaron cómo su ciudad se lucia a sus pies. Luces de colores, coches, personas. Todo un mejunje de belleza antes sus ojos roto por unas altas montañas y un cielo precioso.

El aire acarició sus cuerpos al soplar más fuerte en ese lugar, algo que se agradecía en pleno verano. Algo acarició su mejilla y al girar, se vio con los largos cabellos volar en su dirección pese a que Hinata mantenía una mano sobre estos para tenerlos a raya. Si mal no recordaba, Hinata antes llevaba el cabello corto. Pero ahora, agradecía el poder hacer ese simple gesto.

Sin darse cuenta, él mismo aferró los suaves cabellos entre sus dedos y se inclinó y olisqueó a lavanda. Sus labios se posaron sobre estos y otorgó un casto beso. Cuando levantó los ojos hacia ella, Hinata le miraba estupefacta, con las mejillas coloradas y la boca semiabierta. Se llevó las manos hasta la boca y con timidez, parpadeó.

—Ah. Hueles de maravilla. — alagó.

Hinata se desmayó antes sus narices.

* * *

**N/a**

¡Más besos! Como ven, este fic tendrá dos actualizaciones. Una de SS y otra de NH.

¡Más info en Imaginación Fanfiction!


	3. Besos II SS

Versión S-S.

* * *

**Beso II**: Párpado.

* * *

Sakura siempre disfrutaba de besarle, por mucho que a él no le gustara y le protestara con divertidos gruñidos. La chica era completamente consciente de que, si su pareja, realmente odiara esa clase de gestos, se habría levantado muchas veces, le habría soltado dos frescas bien dichas y frías, y se habría marchado.

Sin embargo, con sus gruñidos y protestas, pero él se quedaba ahí, sosteniéndola de las caderas, intercambiando palabras cortas con ellas y esforzándose porque ella no fuera capaz de descubrir sus sentimientos y evitar que el sonrojo bajo sus mejillas fuera visible. Era lo divertido de tener un Tsundere por novio.

A Sakura le gustaba sentarse sobre sus fuertes piernas mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Hablar de cualquier tema mientras que se miraban a los ojos. Acariciarle los cabellos y perderse en la oscuridad de su mirada.

Quería recuperar los años perdidos. Explotar todo el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos hasta que llegaba la hora de que ella regresara a su casa.

Y cuando esta llegaba, era una tortura. Él la ceñía con más fuerza entre sus brazos y marcaba así sus deseos de no dejarla ir. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que ella se había permitido ceder y dormir en sus brazos. Escasas. A veces, por temor. Otras simplemente porque realmente era imposible conseguir más tiempo para una nocturna noche de besos y arrumacos.

—Tengo que irme ya.

Aquella frase le quemaba en la garganta con fuego. Sasuke la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver su oscura mirada hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea y asentir. Entonces era cuando su cintura se convertía en la presa favorita del chico. No obstante, lograba, no sin mucho esfuerzo, liberarse.

Como cada noche, ella era la última en ceder. Pese a lo que parecía, tampoco quería soltarse y marcharse. Era entonces cuando su ritual comenzaba: Una larga carrera de besos. Y es que adoraba realmente ponerlo nervioso, desear más, aunque a veces la asustara.

El último, siempre era un beso en su ojo diferente. Sasuke solía cubrírselo para sorpresa de Sakura. Ella simplemente apartaba el mechón que comenzaba a crecer y se lo besaba con ternura. Sasuke siempre torcía el gesto y miraba a otro lado, dejándola finalmente libre.

Era una tortura, un rito final. Porque entonces, ella se levantaba y salía de su casa con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

* * *

**n/a:**

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Besos II NH

Versión N-H.

* * *

**Besos II**: Párpado.

* * *

Adoraba a Naruto por encima de todas las cosas. A esas alturas, era ya imposible ocultarlo. El rubio era como su talón de Aquiles. Si le ocurría algo, era la primera que deseaba estar presente, ayudarle como fuera. Quizás a veces era un poco histérica. Especialmente, como en ese momento.

Sakura insistía en que era un corte sin importancia y que no por ello iba a perderlo. Hinata había visto mucha sangre para pensar que así fuera, pero la kunoichi médico simplemente sonrió.

—A veces, una herida en la ceja da más problemas que una herida grave. Créeme, está bien.

Hinata había respirado intranquila. Sakura podía decir todas aquellas cosas porque no era su hombre el que estaba en una habitación del hospital. Y también, porque por mucho que apreciara a Naruto, disfrutaba un poco haciéndolo sufrir.

Hasta que no la dejaron entrar no fue capaz de tranquilizarse. Él estaba sentado en la camilla, sonriendo, sin camiseta y con tan solo los pantalones que tenían alguna que otra mancha de sangre. Hinata podría haberse sonrojado y muerto de la vergüenza, si no fuera porque estaba completamente preocupada.

A traspiés llegó hasta su altura y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Naruto emitió un quejido de sorpresa, pero no cedió el agarre en su cintura, manteniéndola pegada a él.

—Hinata. Te ensuciarás.

—¡No importa! — replicó sin cesar de abrazarlo. Temblaba.

Naruto rió y la soltó con suavidad, aferrándole con ternura los brazos para que fuera capaz de verle. Hinata entonces pudo revisarle a la perfección. Tal y como Sakura le había indicado, tenía un corte en la ceja derecha que ya estaba cubierto por puntos y su respectiva tirita. Tenía algunos rastros de sangre seca que ella se encargó de apartar con suavidad y revisar nuevamente su rostro.

Avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que realmente había hecho un espectáculo para nada.

De nuevo, la carcajada del Uzumaki llenó la enfermería. Y su sonrojo cubrió por completo sus mejillas. Hinata deseaba morirse por la vergüenza y el numerito montado. Sin embargo, Naruto volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la acercó para rozar con su nariz su mejilla.

—El kunai resbaló en el último momento y me corté. Nada grave.

Hinata acarició su mejilla, con la mirada fija en la gasa que cubría la herida. Se lamió los labios, pensativa. Y entonces, se le ocurrió. Se inclinó hacia él y con cierta torpeza, presionó sus labios con suavidad encima del párpado del ojo herido. Naruto sonrió abiertamente y aumentó la presión sobre su cintura.

—Si te pasara algo, me moriría. — susurró dulcemente contra su mejilla.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que así sería. Si perdiera a Naruto, sería lo último que soportaría en la vida.

Porque le amaba demasiado.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	5. Besos III SS

º**Besos a porrón**º

·_**Beso en la frente**_·

* * *

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**S**akura siempre había tenido complejo. Su frente era como una pista de aterrizaje en modo humana. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Desde lo ocurrido en su infancia con Ino y pese a haber decidido que iba a seguir adelante, aceptándose, continuaba teniendo sus dudas. Especialmente, desde que Sasuke por fin se dignó a mirarla como una mujer más que como una compañera de equipo o una molestia fastidiosa.

Aquel día iba a una cita con él y odiaba su frente más que nunca.

Por más que moviera el flequillo este provocaba que se viera más grande y llamativa. Si se lo recogía en una horquilla preciosa, que él le había regalado tiempo atrás, era todavía peor. Si lo ponía de lado, demonios, aquello parecía la cortina de un teatro cubriendo el escenario. Un escenario bien grande.

Harta, no pudo más que intentar no llorar de más y que el maquillaje se le corriera. No iba a estar mejor con chorreones cayéndole por las mejillas. Se había maquillado cuidadosamente, elegido colores claros y suaves que remarcaran la dulzura de su rostro. Un vestido tanto elegante como poco llamativo y unos zapatos cómodos que le permitieran seguir el ritmo de Sasuke.

Estaba perfecta excepto por esa condenada frente. Ella y su genética extraña.

Un golpe secó llegó desde su ventana. Sonrió y terminó por sacudirse los cabellos, dejándolos a su aire. Total, no tenía ninguna otra manera que hacer con ellos.

Sasuke siempre solía ir por la ventana. Las puertas no estaban hechas para él. Era como si siempre tuviera que meterse a escondidas por cualquier lugar. Sakura, en medio de su fantasía, se preguntó si cuando vivieran juntos entendería que entrar por la puerta era un signo de familia unida. Ella estaría ahí para darle la bienvenida.

Abrió la ventana y sonrió nada más verle. Con ese gesto de molestia por esperar y la mirada fija en ella. Sakura colocó un dedo en su labio y esperó. Un halago, cualquier cosa. Pero terminó suspirando y maldiciendo nuevamente su frente. Porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que le faltaba para estar presentable.

—Vamos— ordenó Sasuke esperando por ella, extendiendo su mano.

Sakura la aceptó de buena gana tras coger su cartera. Sasuke la cargó hasta el suelo, importándole bien poco que fuera una ninja capaz y suficiente de descender de una ventana. Tenía algunas cosas que empezaban a aplacar muchas otras.

La joven sonrió y caminó a su lado, sin soltarse de su mano. Habían pasado los días en que él retiraba la mano y miraba a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no dejaba en evidencia su relación, protegiéndola de ese modo.

Sakura había dejado en claro que no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de ella. Había decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo que sería feliz con él. Punto. No habría otro hombre.

Y eso era comprendido y aceptado por el resto del mundo.

—Ah, hace fresco— musitó al salir del cine. Sasuke miró hacia arriba y se quitó la capa, colocándola sobre ambos. Sakura se echó a reír y pegó su hombro al de él, agradecida—. Gracias.

—Hn. — Fue toda la respuesta. Y suficiente.

Sus citas eran de ese tipo. Una película. Una cena. O quizás cosas alternadas. Pero siempre terminaba del mismo modo: viendo el amanecer desde el punto más alto de Konoha.

Le gustaba acurrucarse contra él, mirar al frente y ver el nuevo mañana que les esperaba. Sasuke era de los de hablar poco y más acciones algunas veces. Otras, su timidez, lo ponía demasiado gruñón e inaccesible. Pero era divertido. Sin embargo, a veces le daba miedo no comprenderle del todo.

Sin embargo, existía una cosa que comprendía mejor que nadie quizás.

Y eso solo sucedía siempre que se despedían.

Sasuke la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, cosa diferente de cuando iba a recogerla. Solía esperar a que ella abriera la puerta, siempre pendiente de los alrededores, fijo en las sombras hasta que escuchaba el característico sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Sakura le había echado los brazos por el cuello muchas veces y ofrecido sus labios lo más coquetamente que podía. Pero el Uchiha tenía un método diferente de despedirse siempre.

Sus dedos contra su frente. Dos de ellos, en el punto justo y nunca fallaba.

Acostumbrada ya, pero no menos sonrojada, esperó impaciente por ello, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante y cerrando los ojos. Mas la situación fue diferente esa vez. De algún modo.

En lugar de sus dedos, sintió algo cálido y suave sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando, y cuando logró enfocar, lo que alcanzó a ver fue la garganta masculina. Incrédula, cuando él se apartó se llevó la mano hasta la frente.

¿Un beso… en la frente?

Sasuke asintió y le dio un suave empujón en el hombro para incitarla a entrar. Hasta que ella no cerró la puerta, no desapareció. Sakura resbaló por la puerta, sonrojada, sacudiendo los pies para quitarse los zapatos.

Sí. Un beso en la frente.

Emitió un grito interno, algo que ya conocía desde hacía mucho. Presión en su garganta, ardor en su pecho y como si alguien le apretara el estómago. De un salto ágil se puso en pie y subió a saltos las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Ahí, se tiró sobre la cama.

Esa noche no iba a dormir para nada.

No todos los días Sasuke Uchiha te besaba la frente.


	6. Besos III NH

**ºBeso en la frente**º

_NaruHina_

* * *

**H**inata se punto de puntillas y alargó la mano lo más que pudo. Imposible. No alcanzaba.

Frustrada, miró a su alrededor en busca de algún banquito que facilitara su llegada hasta lo alto de la estantería. Era frustrante, especialmente, porque al parecer alguien se dedicaba a colocar todo lo que necesitaba ese día en lo alto de estas.

El Hokage le había pedido una gran lista de pergaminos importantes que deseaba revisar y no podía faltarle ni uno solo. Había esperado ver a Sai o a Sakura en la biblioteca, pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo en ese momento. Vio a Shikamaru salir de refilón, pero cuando llegó a su altura le fue imposible pedir algo, pues se encontró con la tierna escena de un beso casto entre su novia y él al creerse a solas.

Imposible pedir ayuda a nadie.

Además, el encargado de la biblioteca había salido en busca de su merienda matutina.

Enfada por su corta estatura, giró en busca de una silla. Ya no le importaba. Si no había nadie para ayudarla dudaba que aparecieran para regañarla.

Arrastró la silla hasta el lugar indicado y subió. Alargó la mano y esta vez, con la punta de sus dedos logró tocar el pergamino. Con tan mala pata que este empezó a caer directamente hacia su cara.

Podría haber tenido oportunidad suficiente de aferrarlo, gracias a sus reflejos, pero alguien gritó a su lado su nombre, alertándola y, confusa, resbaló. Después, todo fue negro y naranja y un cuerpo sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

Levantó la cabeza en busca del causante, coloreándose al ver al Uzumaki. Con un brazo y una pierna la sostenía a ella y con la otra, sujetaba el pergamino y la silla que se había inclinado.

—¡Hinata! — gritó contra su oído— ¿Estás bien?

La Hyûga necesitó un momento para comprender qué sucedía y cuando lo asimiló, su pecho comenzó a latir como loco. Especialmente, por el detalle de dónde había estado dos segundos antes de su pregunta la boca del chico de sus sueños.

Justo sobre su frente. Un beso.

Se coloreó, moviendo sus dedos nerviosa.

—E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun.

Entonces, el chico la miró y pareció darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Agrandó los ojos, soltándola y tan rápido como vino, huyó.

Hinata se quedó con el pergamino en la mano y perpleja. Al recordar la sensación, se llevó los dedos al lugar y sonrió, avergonzada.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de nuevo.

Estaba sola en la biblioteca.

Y seguía sin llegar a los pergaminos.

* * *

**n/a**

Casi me olvido de este fic de One-shots. Madre mía xDD. Perdón por ello uxu.


	7. Besos IV SS

¡Continuamos!

* * *

º**Besos a porrón SS**º

_Palma de la mano._

* * *

**A** Sasuke le costó mucho empezar a dar besos. Pese que para Sakura era algo fácil, siempre y cuando no tuviera que ver con sus labios para él era difícil hasta el gesto que tan fácilmente efectuaba un niño.

Quizás por ese motivo, aunque nunca se lo contaría a nadie, era tan importante aquel primer beso que posó sobre Sakura. Para los demás probablemente fuera una estupidez. Para él no.

Después de todo el daño que había causado y ella, siendo una de las más perjudicadas sentimentalmente, creía que no se merecía tanto contacto. Aunque ella insistiera en que quererle no era algo dañino.

Aquel primer roce fue una tarde de tormenta en su casa. Sakura se había ofrecido para ayudarle con la mudanza de las pocas cosas que había querido llevarse de las ruinas de los Uchiha. La cosa se había terminado en nada pero la tormenta comenzó del mismo modo.

La joven se había ofrecido a hacer la comida, pero cuando se percató que la nevera estaba más vacía que sus estómagos, una demanda al restaurante de abajo, un rato largo de tele y merecido descanso, bastaron para dejarla k.o sobre el sofá.

Sasuke sin embargo, tras frotarse los ojos y beber algo de agua, se quedó mirando por largo rato, preguntándose si estaría haciendo bien en aceptar de ese modo algo que le ofrecían tan gratuitamente. Sakura podía encontrar tipos mejores que él.

Pero algo dentro de él pellizcaba cada vez que ese pensamiento acudía a su mente. Era como si algo dentro de su pecho y vientre quisiera salir. Si hubiera vivido en una película de terror, podría haber pensado en que estaba teniendo problemas con un Alien interior.

Tras meditarlo tanto tiempo, solo llegó a la conclusión de que iba a ser jodidamente molesto si llegaba a suceder algo así. Porque si cerraba los ojos, se veía demasiado capaz de volver a armar una guerra por tal de que no se la quitaran. Aunque comprendiera que era lo mejor.

Suya. Esa era la palabra que lo describía a la perfección.

Se frotó el rostro y buscó una manta en una de las cajas de ropa aún por guardar y se la echó por encima. Sakura se frotó el rostro y encogió más su cuerpo pero no despertó. Su mano derecha quedó fuera de la cobertura de la manta y alargó la mano con deseos de guardarla bajo esta. Mas el contacto fue tan suave y agradable, que se descubrió a sí mismo frotando los pulgares sobre el interior.

Y, lentamente, inclinando su cabeza hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su piel.

Parpadeó, confuso y luego escondió la mano bajo la manta.

Azorado, se encerró en el baño, como si de un niño travieso se tratara y acabara de hacer la mayor travesura de toda su vida.

**Continuará...**


	8. Besos IV NH

.

.

* * *

º**Besos a porrón nh**º

_Beso en la mano._

* * *

**H**inata estaba nerviosa ese día. Por más vueltas que le diera al tema, no conseguía concentrarse. Los temas ninjas eran importantes y sabía que tenía aprobar ese examen para poder seguir adelante. Por más que su futuro ideal fuera ser la esposa de Naruto, se negaba a ser una carga para él más tiempo.

Por ese motivo había continuado estudiando. Aún después de su regreso de aquella aventura y aún con la fecha encima de su boda, tenía exámenes que atender. Y esa noche se había quedado demasiado tarde al no poder comprender del todo un problema a resolver.

Lo cerró con cierra tristeza. Si Neji hubiera estado vivo…

Algo llamó su atención e interrumpió su momento de depresión. Unos golpes en la ventana. Abrió para encontrarse con Uzumaki subido a una farola, saludando con la mano. Quizás su intención era pasar por desapercibido, pero, sacudiéndose de ese modo, con el cabello tan chillón y bajo la luz de la farola, no le extraño ver a su padre asomarse y sacudir la cabeza cuando vio que ella se sentaba en el filo de la ventana y espera por él.

Naruto saltó ágilmente sobre el tejadillo y rascándose la nuca, se acercó.

—Se supone que el novio no puedo verte, ¿no, ttebayo?

Hinata rió, escondiendo su sonrisa bajo sus manos. Empezaba a refrescar a esas horas.

—Eso será el mes que viene. Y más que nada, el traje de boda, Naruto-kun— explicó lo medianamente bien que podía.

Se echó el aliento en las manos para calentárselas, echando un momento de menos el calor de su habitación. Naruto se acercó más y pareció ver su escritorio.

—¿Estudiando? — Hinata asintió.

Le explicó la situación y aunque Naruto fuera considerado un héroe y uno de los mejores ninjas de la historia, continuaba siendo bastante zopenco en algunas cosas. Un torpe adorable a su ver. Sonrió, cuando se rascó la nuca y negó repetidas veces. Hasta alegó entre dientes que probablemente Sasuke Uchiha podría responderle las dudas mejor que él.

Antes de que empezara a cuestionarse si sería lo suficiente bueno para ella, Hinata le aferró la mano entre las suyas.

—Dudo que exista otro hombre mejor que tú, Naruto-kun. Especialmente, para mí— tartamudeó y hasta se mordió el labio inferior al hablar, pero aún así, sonrió.

Él parpadeó confuso, llegándole el rubor hasta las mejillas.

Ella se inclinó y posó sus labios con suavidad sobre su mano. Y, aunque fuera realmente una escena divertida, en que la princesa era el príncipe y el príncipe la princesa, Hinata pudo entrar en su dormitorio de nuevo, con una sonrisa en la cara y las ideas nuevamente abiertas. Aún así, mientras Naruto sufría en el exterior al ir de regreso a su casa la broma de su hermana menor, ella fue incapaz de resolver aquel problema.

Ah. Pero la mano de Naruto continuaba tan caliente como aquella vez.

**Continuará...**


	9. Besos V SS

SS versión.

* * *

**Beso V**: oreja.

* * *

Sakura reía mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. O mejor dicho, evitaba que huyera. La chica llevaba en sus manos su preciado tomate y para Sasuke, un tomate podía ser como un huevo crudo, fácil de romper y terrible de que así fuera.

Encima, para más irritación, esa postura, aunque para ella fuera causa de risas, para él estaba siendo un poco de tortura. Sakura podía ser considerada plana en su parte delantera, pero atrás tenía un precioso y redondo trasero que se frotaba justo donde debía; contra su entrepierna.

Y estaba empezando a obtener unos resultados que no iban a terminar muy felices bajando por el bajante de su ducha.

Ella continuaba ahí, riendo, alejando el premio rojo de su alcance y ganándole en fuerza para ello. Tantos años de cuestionarla y mirarla por encima del hombro y ahora, que se centraba correctamente en ella, Sakura tenía muchas más sorpresas de las que esperaba. Incluso ahora comprendía por qué Naruto podía tenerle ese miedo cada que vez que se crujía los nudillos.

—Sakura, dame el tomate— ordenó contra su oído.

Ella negó, riendo.

—No, no. Si lo quieres, tendrás que cogerlo.

Él gruñó. La cosa era bastante difícil cuando solo tenías una mano y era un juego. Algún tipo de ventaja tenía que utilizar. Así que esperaba que no se catalogara como un tema de trampa o algo parecido. Ey, era un hombre manco, no estúpido.

Sakura tenía sus puntos débiles, desde luego. Como toda mujer sentía cierta pasión por torsos desnudos, por su trasero, por sus caderas, por sus ojos, entre otras cosas. Pero era su cuerpo quien a veces la vencía cuando quería ganar en un bis a bis durante el sexo.

Aprovecharse en ese momento de ese detalle… no era hacer trampa del todo. ¿Verdad?

Sakura continuó forcejeando contra sus intentos. Podría haber usado sus dotes de ninja también, sí. Pero sería aburrido. No estaba luchando contra un oponente, solo contra su novia. Aunque esta pudiera tener una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de enviarte al hospital por días.

—¿Estás segura? — repitió dándole otra oportunidad.

Ella negó de nuevo, riendo cuando le hizo cosquillas con la barbilla en la nuca. Suspiró contra su oreja y ella se estremeció.

—Es… espera… ¡Sasuke-kun!

Tarde. Sus labios se posaron sobre su oreja, en la parte trasera. Sí. Justo esa que la hacía abrir la boca y gemir como si acabara de tocar la parte más sensible de su sexo.

Y el tomate resbaló de su mano, cayendo hacia el suelo, abandonado de cualquier interés cuando ella se volvió hacia él, tocándose el lugar y mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Sasuke sabía que no eran lágrimas del tipo peligroso.

—Tramposo— recriminó ella tocándose el lugar.

Él simplemente levantó el mentón y esbozó una leve sonrisa socarrona, de esas que ella caracterizaba como gen Uchiha.

—Simplemente he ganado.

—No sabes perder— protestó poniendo morros.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un Uchiha.

Y del mismo modo que antes, abordó uno de sus puntos sensibles.

¿Quién recordaba ya al pobre tomate?

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	10. Besos V NH

NaruHina versión.

* * *

**Beso V**: Oreja.

* * *

Naruto sonreía mientras iba de un lado a otro de la cocina. Hinata sin embargo, no. No es que la mujer estuviera enfadada en un modo grave, no. Porque de ser así, Naruto no estaría ahí, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, mirando cada dos por tres por encima de su hombro para ver qué hacía. Simplemente es que estaba concentrada.

Cuando Naruto había entrado en la casa, gritando que había encontrado un tesoro, Hinata había esperado cualquier otra cosa menos un libro de cocina.

—Había pertenecido a mi madre— expresó con una sonrisa de oreja, de esas que a ella quitaban el hipo y hacían que su corazón se detuviera.

Pero ese momento no ameritaba escándalos de mujer casada y deseosa de achuchones. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los padres de Naruto, era algo sumamente serio y a lo que centrarse. Algo delicado de lo que ella jamás desviaría el tema a otro tan banal como el deseo de algo simplemente marital.

Había cogido el libro con mucho cuidado, pasando las yemas por encima de la cubierta verde y letras doradas donde el título, prometía las mil y una comidas especiales para que un hombre se enamorara de ti.

Abrió la cubierta para ver con sorpresa, que ese libro pertenecía a la biblioteca. Por un momento, temió que su marido hubiera sido engañado y que alguien estuviera jugando con su pobre corazón. Sin embargo, leer un poco más bastó.

El libro había sido donado por Kushina Uzumaki. En unas letras borrosas casi ya, en una forma claramente femenina y cuidadosa, la mujer había escrito unas pocas palabras.

_Realmente me ayudó. Espero que ayude a otra mujer enamorada. Kushina Uzumaki._

Hinata había sonreído y emocionada, llevó a su pareja hasta la cocina para pedirle que escogiera una receta que le llamara la atención. Cuandito que Naruto lo hizo, entró en una especie de trance que provocó que ni hiciera caso a los vaivenes de su amante.

Naruto no había preguntado nada. Ni cuanto faltaba ni ninguna otra palabra que la sacara de su enfrascamiento. Solo pasear y olisquear, le parecía suficiente.

Cuando Hinata se echó atrás, limpiándose las manos en el mandil y cerró el libro, para entregárselo con sumo mimo, Naruto daba saltos, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y mirándola emocionado.

—Saldrá. No te preocupes.

Él asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—¿Cuántas comidas de este libro habrá hecho mi madre para mi padre, Hinata?

Hinata sonrió y le acarició una mano.

—Son tantas que no podemos saberlo. Pero las que haya hecho, te aseguro que las hizo con mucho amor.

ÉL la miró perplejo.

—¿Tu crees?

La joven mujer enrojeció y asintió, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar hasta su oreja. Naruto se inclinó un poco, sonriendo por las cosquillas de sus labios al roce de la piel de su oído. Un beso suave sobre ello.

—Lo creo. Las mujeres somos realmente felices de ver que la persona que nos gusta está satisfecha con lo que les damos de comer. Es una felicidad extra nuestra. ¿No te hace feliz mi comida?

Él la separó de sí para mirarla a la cara, sonriendo.

—Muy feliz. Completamente feliz.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, avergonzada.

—Me alegro.

Luego miró hacia la olla y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, sintiendo como él le devolvía el beso en el mismo lugar, sonrojada.

—Ahora, que tu madre nos haga feliz a ambos.

Porque estaba segura de que la receta de Kushina, iba a estar sumamente deliciosa. Para ambos.

* * *

**Algo tierno para la ocasión. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	11. Besos VI SS

**.**

**ºBesos a porrón SSº**

_Beso de Gnomo_

Sakura sonrió mientras le observaba dormir. Recostada contra la corteza de un árbol en las afueras de lo que había sido parte del clan Uchiha una vez, con los viejos tejados a lo lejos y el aroma a primavera hundiéndose en ella.

Sobre sus piernas, Sasuke dormitaba. Con los ojos cerrados, la tranquilidad del sueño en su rostro y la boca ligeramente abierta, solo una escasa separación de sus labios.

Alargó una mano para enredarla entre sus oscuros cabellos, disfrutando de la textura suave y fina de estos entre sus dedos.

Ya habían pasado los días en que Sasuke despertara bruscamente y la aferrara de la mano. Ya no habían miradas de temor y odio. Tampoco disculpas y sudores fríos después.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, observándola con una mirada soñolienta.

—Ya es la hora —susurró.

Él asintió y bostezó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Se removió un poco y entonces, ella se inclinó lo suficiente. Sorprendido, él la miró con el sentimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Qué ha…?

—Un beso de Gnomo —explicó con una coqueta sonrisa escondida en la comisura de su labio—. Solo eso.

Un roce de su nariz contra la suya. Un gesto inocente y delicado.

Algo especial, que logró que aquel día, ambos se separaran con una barrera menos en su corazón.

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Besos VI NH

**.**

**ºBesos a porrón nhº**

_Beso de Gnomo._

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, chupándolo con suavidad mientras con sus dientes atrapaba el resto del helado antes de dar otro lametón a la suculenta masa de pistacho y menta que tenía sobre su barquillo. Naruto se quedó pasmado, observándola.

¿Cómo podía una criatura tan angelical llamarle tanto la atención en actos tan cotidianos como comerse un helado?

Se mordisqueó el labio para refrenarse lo mejor que pudo. En esos momentos se sentía completamente como un cochino pervertido.

Hinata se limpió educadamente la boca con una servilletita y arrugó graciosamente la nariz mientras miraba el helado con cierta tristeza.

—Hinata —musitó cansado de tener que aguantarse.

La chica le miró con suma inocencia. Naruto se inclinó y con una sonrisa zorruna, frotó su nariz contra la de ella.

Mientras él disfrutaba de su felicidad, el helado de Hinata cayó contra la mesa a la par que la pobre muchacha se desmayaba, colorada y con el corazón a mil por hora.

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
